1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to jogging strollers and more particularly pertains to a new jogging exercise stroller for allowing joggers to move their arms in a more natural jogging motion.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of jogging strollers is known in the prior art. More specifically, jogging strollers heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art jogging strollers include U.S. Pat. No. 4,953,880 to Sudakoff et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,375,861 to Gifford; U.S. Pat. No. 2,854,241 to Dobrowolski; U.S. Pat. No. 3,566,861 to Weiss; U.S. Pat. No. 4,850,585 to Dalebout; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,305,244 to Flagg.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new jogging exercise stroller. The inventive device includes a stroller portion defined by a frame member. The frame member has a pair of rear wheels and a forward wheel. The frame member has a seat portion disposed therein. The frame member includes a lower cross bar and an upper cross bar. The upper cross bar has a pair of annular recesses extending therearound at opposing ends thereof. A pair of arcuate handles are coupled with the stroller portion. The handles each have a lower end coupled with the annular recesses of the upper cross bar. A pair of shock absorbers extend between the pair of arcuate handles and the lower cross bar of the stroller portion.
In these respects, the jogging exercise stroller according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing joggers to move their arms in a more natural jogging motion.